


Snow Days

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Reader is a typical working person who tries to do a good deed and ends up making a unique friend.orAnghel is bad with cold.
Kudos: 5





	Snow Days

The snow crunched under your feet as you made your way to your car. It was a little past five and the grey sky was beginning to darken. You wrapped your scarf tighter around your neck and quickened your pace as you remembered that the parking lot had been full when you arrived due to the fair and so you had to park down the street.

“At least it’s not too far.” You muttered into your scarf.

As you walked along the sidewalk you noticed a blue lump partially buried in the snow next to a barren tree. Curious, you approached it and knelt down, biting back a grumble as the snow soaked through your jeans. Now that you were closer you could see that the blue lump had feathers and one thin black leg peeking out from beneath it. As you stared at the presumably dead bird you noticed that the leg twitched and a wing flapped weakly. Not sure what to do you whipped out your phone and did a quick search on what to do for injured wild birds.

“So, I should bring you to a vet, Little Friend?” You asked no one in particular.

While you didn’t like the idea of accidentally contracting any bird-carried disease you couldn’t stand the idea of the little thing dying so you took off your scarf and gently cradled the bird in it. It’s feathers were soaked and made it a lot heavier than it looked. Its limp body worried you so you made sure to wrap it up and hold it close.

“Hold on Little Friend, it’s gonna be okay.” You huffed as you ran the rest of the way to your car.

In record time you unlocked the car, jammed the key into the ignition, and set the heater to as hot as it could go. You didn’t have any kind of a box in the car so you put down a blanket in the passenger side front footwell and nestled the scarf swaddled bird into it. With your trusty phone’s spoken navigation you made your way down a couple unknown roads to avoid traffic and quickly found yourself pulling up into the lot of the nearest veterinary hospital.

“Come on Little Friend, we’re almost there.” You whispered as you scooped up the bird which, much to your surprise, chirped very quietly as if in response.

You held the bird close as you once again braved the cold and rushed over to the small hospital. With a firm push you opened the heavy door and hurried inside, glancing down at the bundled up bird. One big black pupil rimmed with blue stared back at her. 

“Uhm Miss? What do you have there?” The receptionist asked.

“Oh!” You cried out in surprise, turning to face her. “I found this bird, I think it’s injured.”

“A wild bird? Please go into this room right here.” The receptionist instructed, pointing to a door down a narrow hallway.

Wordlessly you did as you were asked and sat down on a chair in the corner of the small white room.. “Looks like it’s just us right now, Little Friend.” You whispered, unwrapping the bundle just a bit.

The bird tried to ruffle its feathers but gave up and laid back down on its side, panting. You softly scolded the bird and tried to calm it down. Once or twice it chirped back and looked up at you with one big eye.They went on like this until you heard a door close and noticed the vet walking over. Cautiously, you held out the bird to him.

“Alright little guy, let’s see what’s wrong with you besides being waterlogged.” The vet said aloud, unwrapping the bird.

You gasped as she saw a red splotch over the bird’s white breast. “Is-is it okay?!” You asked in alarm. “How are you alive?”

The vet laughed nervously as he ran a gloved thumb over the red and it remained in place. “Red feathers, not blood.” He murmured. “ I don’t think this little guy is native to around here.”

“It’s just a marking, whew.” You whispered in relief, smiling as the bird’s big eye looked over at you.

The vet finished with his quick inspection and rewrapped the bird in a white fluffy towel. He thanked you, handed you back your scarf in a plastic bag, and asked you to go back out to the front and answer a few questions like where the bird was found, what time, and such. You gave the bird a quick good-bye before the vet left and took the bird with him. 

On the drive back home you thought about the strange bird with the big eye and the red splotch on its chest. You wondered if she could find what kind of bird it was, you might like one for a pet. As soon as the thought entered your mind you laughed and shook your head. You had enough pets you didn’t need another one, and you doubted that you could find one with a similar personality.

“Hope you’re okay Little Friend.” You mused to yourself. 

When you got home you went about your regular routine, reheating yesterday’s dinner, taking care of the chickens, playfully throwing jabs with your roommates after retelling the story about the bird and lastly, settling down and playing a game before nodding off to sleep. When you awoke in the morning it was like nothing had ever happened.

One day went by, then two, then three, until an entire week had passed. Your work was just as boring as ever and the only thing buried in the snow were leaves and rocks. By the beginning of the next week you put the little bird out of your mind and let your mind drift over to the fair. The smell of hot fair food wafted through your nose and you took in a deep breath. Something sweet and warm sounded really good and so you began texting you friends to see if they wanted to join you at the faire. Soon your phone was buzzing with eager replies, you friends extremely amenable to the idea. 

Funnel cake in the middle of winter with a cup of hot cocoa was just as amazing as you and your friends had imagined. They picked at the large deep fried bunch of dough covered in chocolate fudge and raspberries and talked about anything that came to mind. They talked for hours until the moon was high in night sky and the fair was lit up by hundreds of lights. After wandering around for a little bit and one of your friends insisting on grabbing a bag of cotton candy, they decided that it was late enough that they ought to head home.

The festive happy feeling from the fair stayed with you until the next day. With each tap on the keyboard and each click of the mouse you found yourself growing bored again. To keep from getting too bored you texted your friends again and they recalled how much fun they had. As the day passed you alternated between getting work done and stifling laughter from the silly things you and your friends said to each other.

“Yes, five o’clock!” You triumphantly whispered as you clocked out and grabbed your bag and heavy coat.

Just as you got to your car you remembered that you had promised to grab a burger from the nearby burger joint that boasted the best seafood burger around. Briefly you debated driving the car down but decided against it, you needed the exercise.

“Ugh, it’s so cold.” You complained to yourself.

With a sigh you walked down the sidewalk. Suddenly, you spotted a blue lump sticking up out of the snow. Believing that your eyes were playing tricks on her she started to walk past however her sense of curiousity got the best of you. Hesitantly you turned around and walked over.

“No way.” You muttered as you saw a familiar big eye stare up at you as a wing stretched. “Is that you or are you a different one and your kind are actually native to here?”

The bird chirped and weakly tried to shake off its snow covered wing. You knelt down, once again getting the knees of your pants wet, and put your scarf around the cold and wet bird. Happily the bird wriggled into the soft folds.

“Uhm, you can’t have my scarf, I like it.” You muttered to the comfy bird who only burrowed further inside. “Really, you can’t have it.”

The bird chirped quietly and hobbled out of the scarf and over to your knee. It tried to hop onto your lap but couldn’t muster the strength. You looked at the bird with confusion.

“You aren’t rabid or diseased or anything, are you?” You wondered aloud.

The bird ignored you and kept struggling to climb into your lap. Hesitantly you held out your hand and gave the bird a bit of a boost. With your help it made it and nestled against your stomach. With wide eyes you stared at the supposedly wild bird. Slowly, you extended your hand towards the bird until your fingertips just barely ghosted over its back. It was soft and smooth, kind of like your chickens.

“Are you just, very cold?” You asked it, not really expecting a response.

The bird peeped and managed to sneak under your shirt.

“Ah no no no Little Friend, that’s too close.” You admonished nervously, lifting up your shirt to reveal and shivering bird. “Oh all right, but use my scarf instead.” You sighed, unwrapping your scarf from around your neck and dropping it in your lap. 

The bird eagerly bobbed its head as it rearranged the scarf so that it was almost like a nest albeit a very lumpy one. Satisfied the bird poofed up then settled down.

“I guess I’ll have to take you back to the vet since you still can’t seem to handle the cold, not that I blame you.” You muttered with a sigh.

Gently you scooped up the bird complete with the scarf-nest and held it close. With as much balance as you could muster, you cautiously rose to your feet, trying not to accidentally jar the bird and sending it into a panic. The bird ruffled its feathers but ultimately didn’t do anything else. You looked at it, then back at your car then back at the bird.

“Okay I’ll take you back to the vet then I’ll go grab that burger.” You acquiesced before turning around and heading back to the car.

So, once again you put the little scarf swaddled bird in your front passenger side footwell. As you started to back away the bird peeped and looked up at you with its big eyes. You bent down again to get a better look at this bird and found yourself getting lost in its big black and blue eye. It felt like there was something there, something different and special. Suddenly you blinked and it was over.

“Woah, that was, a little weird.” You admitted as you stood up and shook your head.

“Don’t go fair savior…” Whispered a small voice.

You looked around in alarm. “ W-where…?!” You yelped, your eyes darting around frantically.

“Down here...in your scarf.” The voice whispered again.  
You felt like a stone had been dropped into your stomach. You swallowed and very slowly looked down. The bird was staring back up at you, tilting its head like it always did so you could only see one big eye. You narrowed your eyes in confusion and disbelief.

“I’m going crazy…” You muttered.

“Don’t worry, fair savior, you aren’t going crazy, you’re seeing the world as it is!” The bird said in the voice of a young man.

You yelped again and fell backwards, landing on your butt with a wet thump. The bird flapped its wings hurriedly as it shook off the scarf and clumsily hobbled over to you.

“Are you alright fair savior? Was the truth of the world too much for you to bear all at once?” He asked with concern.

You shook your head as you stared up at the blue bird staring down at you. “Are you really...talking? Did I eat something weird?” You muttered dazedly.

The bird fluttered its wings worriedly. “No no! I really can talk! But more importantly, are you hurt fair savior?”

“Uhm...okay? Uhm, young bird I’m fine, just a little sore.” You admitted, standing up and dusting off your slightly wet butt.

“Ah I’m happy to hear you are...mainly okay fair savior!” He chirped.

“Ah don’t worry but, more importantly, why can you talk?” You asked, wincing as your hand brushed against a sore spot that was probably a quickly developing bruise.

“Magic of the strongest caliber.” The bird chittered in a strangely somber manner.

You chuckled at his answer. “ Well I guess if a bird can talk magic isn’t that far off.” Suddenly a cold wind blew past you and you shivered. “I’m going to get in the car.” 

Carefully you closed the passenger door, hopped in the driver side, and turned up the heat. The bird trilled happily, fluffing itself up then slowly spreading out its wings.

“I am the cursed warrior, Anghel.” The bird introduced. “ A young bird in the prime of his life, stricken by ancient magics and guided by destiny.”

You couldn’t help but smile at Anghel’s theatrics. “Hello Anghel.” She replied not sure how to follow up.

Anghel sighed and nodded as if understanding something deeper. “ My fair savior, the other end of my red string, you and I are bound by destiny.” He explained.

You couldn’t decide what to make of his words. He spoke with such conviction and somber gravity that you found yourself inclined to believe him. Curious, flattered, and more than a little freaked out you narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decide if you were going insane from not only believing in magic, but a magical destiny...with an enchanted warrior bird. He met your stare with a strangely dark and heavy one of his own.

“You don’t believe me.” He said flatly.

“It sounds crazy.” You countered.

“It’s truth.” He insisted. “No one else can hear me, only my destined partner.”

You drew your lips into a thin line. “Or the only reason I can hear you is because I’ve somehow developed a severe mental illness. Or I hit my head and didn’t realize it.”

Anghel ruffled his feathers restlessly. “It’s magic, you’ll see fair savior. You’ll soon see the truth.” He told you with finality. “Now can you amplify your heat enchantment? It’s still quite cold and I need my strength.”

You blinked and furrowed your brow until you realized what he was asking. “Y-you mean the heater?” You asked, trying not to snicker at the thought of a car heater being a “heat enchantment”.

“If that’s the deity that has gifted you with the heat then yes, please amplify the heat from the great ‘heater’.” Anghel explained, continuing to fluff his feathers.

“It’ll get hotter soon, it takes a while to get warmed up.” You reassured him, shivering a little yourself.

That wasn’t good enough for Anghel so he hopped up onto the seat and clambered over the center panel. Ryuuka watched as he flopped over into your lap and nuzzled into your shirt. You was about to remove him when she saw him relax and and sigh contentedly.

“Many thanks my fair savior.” He mumbled.

You sighed and looked at the key you had taken out of your pocket. “You aren’t going to like this.”

“Hmm?” He hummed, slightly curious.

“I need to start the car, it’s going to make noise. Don’t worry it’s fine.” You explained.

He opened his big eye and stared up at you. “I can weather anything as long as I am with you, my fair savior.”

His words flattered you and you could feel your cheeks turning the lightest tinge of pink. “Really, you don’t have to call me-!”

“You are my fair savior. However if such a title is too much for you I can try to call you by your name.” He interrupted, holding out a wing as if to stop you. “Although calling you by anything but your rightful title feels...blasphemous.”

“You’re weird, but thank you. I’m flattered.” You admitted, smiling a little.

He folded his wing in what looked like a very sleepy bow. “I am honored that my fair savio-friend is pleased with me, a cursed warrior. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Your cheeks turned pinker. “Uh, thanks. Now I really need to start the car okay?”

“Awaken the god who houses the heat deity!” He cried, flaring out his wing dramatically.

A small chuckle escaped but was muffled by the engine which quickly spooked Anghel despite his declaration. You looked down at him and saw that he was shaking a little. Gently you rested one hand on his back and let your thumb stroke his wing.

“You shouldn’t dirty yourself by touching one as cursed as I.” He warned but kept lifting his wing so your fingers could slip into the sensitive downy fluff.

You smirked at him and ignored his seemingly half-hearted warning, moving your hand fully underneath his wing and around to his fluffy fat breast.


End file.
